


Babbling babies & bumbling idiots

by tinypeckers



Series: One mommy, two daddies and a whole lot of fun. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Taylor Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a poo? Don't worry the Daddy Diaper Team is here! (We know you prefer mommy but she's tired) Or the one where Lindsay has her baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babbling babies & bumbling idiots

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary a month for /your/ ot3s!  
> Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> (did you know every time I write 2kficteen the second time I forget what its called. every fucking time.)

Gavin and Michael were amazing parents – Lindsay would have never have honestly guessed it. But to see them as they were now, tag teaming a diaper while she relaxed upon the couch, it was a miracle. It wasn’t perfect, naturally, and Gavin was trying not to gag and Michael was trying to be supportive rather than laugh at him. Gavin was standing directly in front of the changing table and Michael was behind him, his chest pressed against Gavin’s back as he guided his boyfriend’s hand towards their child. Their baby, their son (Taylor… Grisham Jones – Lindsay had tried to convince Gavin they couldn’t name him that and of course, she’d failed) was as happy as can be. Lindsay assumed it was because his daddies were serving as more of a comedy act rather than efficiently changing his diaper.

 

 

“Gavin, it’s okay – just don’t think about it.” Michael soothed and he paused from holding their child’s legs to rub calming circles upon Gavin’s arms.

“Michael; its right in front of me it’s impossible not to think about it at this point.” Gavin complained as he ducked his nose into Michael’s neck and trusted Michael as his eyes as he wiped the baby’s bottom. Michael laughed at Gavin’s whining.

“Just you wait until it starts looking like poo, at least right now it’s just mush.” Michael reminded him. Gavin gagged. Taylor giggled. “See? Taylor knows.” Michael said smugly as he guided Gavin’s hand away from wiping to a fresh nappy. They’d already disposed of the old one and Gavin gave a sigh of relief as he knew it was almost over. Though by this point he didn’t even need to be there, Michael was doing most of the work.

 

 

“Babe, can you get us a fresh romper?” Michael asked of Lindsay.

“Fuck off, I’m resting.” Lindsay said snobbishly.

“Really, you can’t even get us a romper?” Michael huffed.

“I’m sorry, who was up at 3 am feeding this child?” Lindsay countered and Michael sighed.

“All right, all right – you’ve got me.” He grumbled before he unwillingly pulled himself away from his boyfriend and his baby. “Gav, rub some cream on his bits and I’ll just get his clothes.” Michael instructed and Gavin nodded. Lindsay watched as Michael left, presumably to go to the bedroom, and as Gavin ever so gently ensured their baby wouldn’t get diaper rash.

“You know aside from the gagging part, you’re getting good at this.” Lindsay praised. Gavin beamed back at her and Taylor cooed.

“I think he agrees.” Gavin laughed. Then Taylor spit up over himself. “Or he was just preparing for that.” Gavin sighed.

 

 

Gavin lifted Taylor up so that he was in the sitting position and grabbed one of their many burping towels from the side. Lindsay smiled at them both as Gavin put Taylor against his shoulder (with the towel, he wasn’t that stupid) and pat his back. Gavin bounced and danced around a little as if to encourage Taylor to spit up more and of course, it worked. Lindsay saw Gavin grimace as he felt the spittle and vomit upon his back but he didn’t complain – not once – which was a vast improvement from the first few days of Taylor being home. Gavin lowered Taylor back onto the mat so that he could throw the burping towel into their laundry basket (or rather one of the many now scattered around their home).

“You know for something so cute you sure do make a lot of mess.” Gavin teased the baby as he squeezed his tiny toes. Taylor, having pretty much no understanding of what Gavin meant, babbled happily back.

“He’s still cleaner than you are.” Lindsay snorted, though she said it rather tiredly as she’d begun to doze off.

 

 

“Oi, take that back!” Gavin pouted.

“Take what back?” Michael questioned as he finally emerged and snaked his arms back around his boyfriend’s waist. Taylor smiled when he saw them and Michael grinned back.

“She said Taylor was cleaner than me.” Gavin retold to Michael pitifully.

“Well, she’s half right.” Michael shrugged and Gavin hit him for his efforts, “Now, speaking of babies – Taylor, isn’t it half time you got dressed young man?” Michael said sternly. Taylor looked at his father with wide, confused eyes. The baby’s momentary concern melted away when Michael laughed and started to dress him all the while still holding Gavin around the waist.

“It’s funny now but give or take a few years and that’ll be our nightmare.” Gavin muttered.

“Yeah but that’s when I’ll leave you to get him dress – of course, I’ll tie his shoes we all know you’re useless at that.” Michael teased.

“I can tie ‘em it’s just Velcro is better.” Gavin complained and Michael soothed him with a kiss to his cheek.

 

 

“Of course, Gavino.” Michael reassured and he began to pick up their child. It was only when he’d lifted Taylor by the armpits that he realised the dilemma. “Uh, Gav, open your arms.” Michael said. Gavin did as asked and he laughed when Michael gently placed Taylor into them.

“I could have just picked him up, y’know.” Gavin snorted as Michael detangled himself.

“I know but I want him.” Michael opened and closed his hands desperately as Gavin turned to face him. Gavin frowned and cuddled Taylor closer to his chest.

“But you gave him to me, Michael.” Gavin protested and he side stepped his boyfriend to walk to where Lindsay was sprawled across their couch.

“Gavin, give him here.” Michael demanded as he trailed after.

 

 

Gavin didn’t even humour him with a reply and instead he made himself comfortable in the armchair. Michael hovered over him, arms crossed against his chest.

“Gavin, give me our son.” Michael pestered. He’d practically changed the damn baby, he just wanted to cuddle the little ball of softness and spit.

“Michael, sh.” Gavin scolded as he rocked Taylor gently.

“Why? He’s not asleep.” Michael barked and he was right, Taylor wasn’t. In fact, Taylor was quite amused by Gavin’s nose and seemed to be actively trying to grab it.

“No but Lindsay is.” Gavin said and he nodded to where she lay, snoring so softly that Michael hadn’t heard her. Michael glanced in her direction and saw how peaceful she was.

“Aw,” Michael murmured, “but still I want the baby.” He added.

 

 

Gavin rolled his eyes at Michael’s rudeness. He did, however, give up Taylor when the baby managed to get his little tiny fingers up Gavin’s nose.

“All right, take him – take him before he pulls out my nose hairs!” Gavin panicked as Taylor’s tiny nails scratched him. Michael laughed as the baby was thrust into his arms.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel – let down your nose hairs.” Michael mocked and Gavin scowled. Michael stuck his tongue childishly out at Gavin. Then he realised that he had nowhere to sit. He couldn’t squeeze onto the couch without risking waking Lindsay and Gavin had the armchair and there was only the floor left. He wasn’t about to sit there.

 

 

“Oh, Michael!” Gavin complained as Michael took it upon himself to sit upon Gavin’s lap, “you could have asked.” Gavin muttered as Michael got comfortable.

“Quit complaining and help me try and get this baby to sleep.” Michael mumbled as he mimicked Gavin’s earlier motions and rocked the baby. Gavin rolled his eyes but reached around Michael all the same. He stroked Taylor’s wispy hair and hummed a lullaby under his breath to calm the baby down. Michael sighed as he listened to Gavin and he barely remembered to keep the baby moving. Michael looked over at Lindsay and felt warmth swell inside of him when he realised that yes, this was his family. He had a beautiful wife, a handsome boyfriend and the best baby anyone could ever ask for. As far as Michael was concerned, this was the life and _nothing_ could make it any better.

 


End file.
